Gamabunta
Gamabunta is a giant toad of unknown origin, but evidently loyal to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Background Nothing is known about Gamabunta's background; his origins, his alliances, or his family. He has only been summoned by Naruto, but he also seems to have ties with Jiraiya as well, as it was the latter who suggested to Naruto to bring Gamabunta out in the first place. Appearance Gamabunta is a massive toad, red in color, with warts all over his body, and darker-red designs detailing his face. The fronts of his arms and legs are also this same dark-red. A large scar runs down his right eye, which was given to him by unknown means. Gamabunta wears a blue, short-sleeved vest, which is open at the chest, along with white bandages wrapped around his gut. He also has a very large sword sheatehd at his waist, along with a pipe that he almost always has in his mouth. Personality Personality-wise, Gamabunta is very loud-mouthed and disrespectful, particularly to Naruto, who he sees as inferior. This is in spite of the fact that in Gamabunta's only appearance in the series, Naruto was the one who summoned him. He tends to see such things as fights with humans as a waste of his time, but if he finds an adversary who he deems worthy (such as a certain Rinnegan-barer), he will jump in to the fray headfirst, sword swinging. He is not above compassion for his opponents, shown when he allowed Matt to recover his chakra when the two of them fought. Abilities Gamabunta is a very capable combatant, supported by his sheer size. He wields his sword with the skill of much experience, being able to destroy a large area with a single swing. Given his natural toad anatomy, he is also very flexible in combat, which he uses to his full advantage. He can leap great distances, making it very easy to avoid many attacks. The only jutsu he has been shown to possess is the Water Style: Liquid Bullets, and despite the simplicity of the technique, the size of the bullets makes them powerful enough to break bones, and possibly kill a human-sized enemy in one hit. It has certainly been shown to immobilize those who take a direct hit from the giant water balls. Story Season Two Gamabunta makes his first appearance in the final fight of the Chunin Selection Exams, featuring Matt Withau vs. Naruto Uzumaki. After Matt had overwhelmed Naruto with his wide array of powerful jutsu, Jiraiya advises Naruto that while the Third Exam battles were taking place in the confines of the Arena, no one ever said the battle couldn't expand beyond those boundaries. Naruto, immediately understanding what this means, makes the necessary hand signs and summones Gamabunta to the field. Matt, in deep shock at this new menace before him, witnesses Naruto nervously requesting the behemoth's assistance. Upon seeing what he is up against, Gamabunta erupts into laughter, making fun of Naruto for needing his help for such an opponent. That is when Gamabunta realizes that Matt has the Rinnegan, and he immediately changes his tune for the sole purpose of seeing what Matt is capable of. Gamabunta then jumps spectacularly into the air, bringing his sword down on top of Matt, who manages to dodge it with ease. Gamabunta leaps into the air once again, landing well outside the village, and Matt nervously follows, predicting his own impending doom. The two competitors, meeting in the Hidden Leaf Forest right outside the village, immediately engage in fierce combat, Matt using all of his skills and techniques to match his enormous opponent. Eventually, Gamabunta reveals his Water Style: Liquid Bullets, forcing Matt to make quick and agile dodges. Through a series of Fire Style jutsu and kunai slashes, Matt manages to mortally wound Gamabunta, to the point where the toad is forced off his feet. But it turns out to all be a ruse, as Naruto attacks him from behind with a Rasengan. Matt, however, manages to easily counter Naruto's ambush. Naruto, who is actually a Shadow Clone, disappears, and Gamabunta fires a Liquid Bullet at Matt, landing a direct hit that brakes several of his bones. Matt, beaten and bloody, begins to heal himself to the point where he is able to fight again, and he immediately goes into hiding to build up his chakra. Thinking he has managed to outwit Naruto and Gamabunta, Matt manages to build his chakra up to absolute maximum, when he realizes that his opponents had already staged a counterattack, and were simply waiting for him to build up his strength. Matt then asks the toad of his name, and Gamabunta replies that there are a whole mountain of giant toads, and that he is one of the biggest. Matt then conjures two Shadow Clones, who attack Gamabunta, wounding him even more with weapons, until Gamabunta leaps into the air and washes them away with two Liquid Bullets. Matt then flies up at the airborne Gamabunta, piercing him with a Chidori and running him through completely. The assault sends Naruto flying back to the arena, and Gamabunta hits the ground, having released his sword from the impact. Matt brings the sword down on top of Gamabunta, who disappears just before he is hit, quickly followed by the sword. Category:Character